Harry Drago, opération séduction
by canocan
Summary: Non pas aux caraïbes ! Harry et Drago sont en sixième année à Poudlard... Ils sont toujours ennemis en public mais en privé ...rnIls décident de lancer une grande opération de séduction, attention à tous les deux garçons sont prêts à tout !
1. Mise en place

Et une nouvelle fic, une !

Bonjour à tous mes fans, très nombreux j'en suis certain ! J'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle fic ! Ceci dit, je continue l'autre, pas de problèmes ! Je vais essayer de faire de updates le plus souvent possible !

Dans cette fic, plein de surprises… Je n'en dis pas plus !

Allez commençons.

Comme toujours de petits commentaires en _italique_.

Dans le train menant à Poudlard deux garçons se défient du regard. C'est Harry Potter, le survivant, membre de la maison Griffondor, et Drago Malfoy, préfet de la maison Serpentard. Les deux garçons sont entourés comme à leur habitude de leur cour personnelle, pour Harry, Ron Weasley, et Hermione Granger, et pour Drago, Crabe et Goyle _je sais jamais le prénom des deux abrutis, désolé !_ Au bout d'un moment, de guerre lasse les deux ennemis se retournent et partent chacun à un bout du train.

Le défi a eu lieu depuis deux heures quand Harry prévient ses amis qu'il revient dans quelques instants. Ron avec son esprit vif habituel lui demande où il va. Harry lui réplique qu'il va dans un endroit où Ron ne peut aller à sa place ! Ron devient écarlate et Hermione éclate de rire. Harry sort du compartiment et se dirige vers l'avant du train.

Au même moment Drago lui aussi sort de son compartiment et va vers l'arrière du train. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, les deux ennemis se retrouvent face à face au beau milieu du train. O, s'attend à un défi, des insultes ou même un combat mais les deux sorciers se regardent en souriant et partent vers les toilettes. Harry entre le premier rapidement suivi par Drago.

« Tu m'a manqué Potter ! » lui murmure Drago.

Harry lui répond après avoir insonorisé les toilettes. « Toi aussi mon serpent adoré ! »

_Mais me direz-vous, ils s'aiment déjà ! Oh non une fic toute courte, sans difficultés, sans approche de drague… Mais attendez donc, vous allez voir tout n'est pas si simple. ET vous aurez peut-être droit à quelques scènes de drague !_

Les deux garçons s'embrassent tendrement pendant quelques minutes. Harry n'est plus le garçon réservé habituel mais un fauve _lion en l'occurrence_ affamé ! Quand à Drago, lui aussi est plutôt expansif. Les deux garçons relâchent leur étreinte avec regret, mais leur absence trop prolongée risque de ne pas passer inaperçue.

« On se retrouve se soir tu sais où mon amour ? » lui demande Drago

« Si tu es sage ! » lui répond Harry avec un sourire enjôleur. _Où je vais chercher des mots comme ça moi ?_

Puis Drago sort des toilettes, Harry quelques secondes plus tard en fait autant. Les deux « ennemis » retournent vers leurs amis.

« Harry, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, le train va bientôt arriver ! Change toi ! » Lui crie une Hermione déjà prête.

Harry la regarde d'une manière insistante, puis voyant qu'elle n'a compris le message commence à se déshabiller. Ron rougit et emmène une Hermione au bord de l'apoplexie dans le couloir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend cette année ? » répète-t-elle à tout bout de champ.

Ron éclate de rire. « Il en a peut-être assez d'être le garçon qui vous fait toutes craquer ! Il veut passer à l'acte ! »

« RON ! » hurle une Hermione encore plus écarlate. Mais voyant son ami _j'ai pas dit petit ami !_ en train de rire, elle rit elle aussi de bon cœur.

Harry sort sur ses entrefaites _encore un mot compliqué, je suis malade à votre avis ?_ Et là le choc ! Harry est vêtu d'un uniforme de Poudlard, mais contrairement à son habitude pas trop grand ! Non on dirait plutôt moulant. Le pantalon est bleu marine foncé, presque noir, très bien ajusté à en croire le regard des deux autres. Par-dessus, il porte une chemise blanche et un sweat rouge et or.

« Mais Harry c'est quoi ça ? » lui demande Ron en se retenant de lui sauter dessus. _Non Ron n'aime pas que les filles et imaginez Potter dans cette tenue, qui peut éviter de lui sauter dessus ? Pas moi en tout cas !_

« Tu n'aimes pas Ron ? » demande Harry en faisant une petite moue. Puis il éclate de rire et retourne dans le compartiment.

Hermione essaie en vain de reprendre son souffle. « Mais il est devenu fou ? »

« Non il veut vraiment passer à l'acte ! Si il ne cherche pas à allumer tout le collège, je me fais moine ! » Lui réplique Ron. Et à voir ta tête ça marche !

« RON ! » rehurle Hermione, qui ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que Ron dans cette tenue serait plus qu'appétissant. _Non ! Tout le monde n'est pas obsédé dans ce collège !_

Le train ralentit et arrive à Poudlard. Harry descend rapidement cherche des yeux Drago et quand il l'aperçoit il est ravi. Drago est habillé exactement à son opposé. Pantalon bleu étincelant, moulant également ! Chemise noire et sweat vert et argent. Lui aussi sourit en voyant son amour habillé comme convenu.

Tous les autres élèves n'en reviennent pas. Les filles ne savent plus lequel regarder, les garçons détournent le regard pour ne pas être attirés par ces deux garçons absolument adorables.

L'arrivée à Poudlard se fait dans le calme. Après la cérémonie de répartition, le professeur Dumbledore prend la parole.

« Bienvenue en cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, cette année, je vous demanderais la plus grande discrétion sur vos activités au sein du collège. Car vous êtes certainement tous au courant du retour du mage noir le plus maléfique de tous les temps. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé pour le moment de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, aussi nous choisirons un ou deux élèves de sixième ou septième année pour assurer ce cours. Ce choix s'effectuera demain, parmi tous les volontaires. Maintenant bon appétit ! »

Harry ne peut retenir son sourire en entendant ces mots, il veut ce poste et il l'aura ! Il regarde Drago et voit que lui aussi espère obtenir le poste. Il lui fait un petit signe, ils en parleront le soir même.

Ron s'empiffre déjà et Hermione regarde Harry.

« Oui Hermione quoi ? »

« Je me demandais pourquoi tu fixais les Serpentard ? »

« J'espère simplement que ce ne sera pas un d'entre eux qui sera choisi ! Sinon nous serons morts ! »

« Tu as raison, mais je crois que tu as toutes tes chances Harry ! »

« Merci Hermione ! Et bon appétit ! »

Après ce repas, exquis, délicieux, trop court selon Ron, les élèves vont dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Harry entre dans son dortoir et attend que les autres arrivent. Ron est le premier à monter, il rougit en voyant Harry, tout sourire, en boxer noir moulant.

« Bon Ron, dors bien ! Moi je suis crevé ! »

« Ok, dors bien aussi Harry ! »

Et le survivant se couche et tire les rideaux, il jette un sortilège d'intimité et attend que les autres montent et s'endorment. Quand il est certain de ne pas être entendu, il se relève, prend sa cape d'invisibilité et sort du dortoir. Il utilise la carte du Maraudeur pour retrouver Drago dans la salle de cours désaffectée qui leur sert de repaire depuis plus de deux ans.

« Alors mon cœur, prêt pour l'opération séduction ? » lui demande le blond.

« Bien entendu petit serpent, nous allons les faire craquer ! Mais avant ça il faut qu'on soit choisis tous les deux demain ! »

« Je sais, tu as une idée ? »

« Oui, si on partage nos connaissances, personne ne pourra rivaliser ! »

« D'accord, on lance le sortilège ? »

Et ensemble ils prononcent les paroles magiques, leurs savoirs sont aussitôt mêlés et ils deviennent aussi doués l'un que l'autre.

Ensuite la nuit se retrouve un peu plus agitée. _Des détails une prochaine fois si vous en voulez !_

_A suivre … REVIEWS PLEASE !_


	2. Premières victions

Merci à tous mes lecteurs, et surtout toutes mes lectrices !

Concernant les prénoms, merci Sahada !

Onarluca : Pour les commentaires, je fais un essai sans, si ça plait plus pas de problème !

Et j'oubliais, ok pour les détails !

Chapitre 2 : Premières victimes !

Les deux garçons se réveillent, très tôt. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on puisse les surprendre dans les couloirs ensembles.

Harry regarde le corps parfait de son amant, et se laisse aller à le caresser lentement. Drago ouvre les yeux et sourit.

« Désolé mon cœur, pas le temps de s'amuser ce matin. »

« Tu me revaudra ça ce soir alors ? » lui demande Harry toujours dans un état d'excitation avancé !

« Tu oublies l'opération ? Non ! Ce soir nous devons nous occuper de nos premières victimes ! Allez désigne la mienne ! »

« Blaise ! »

« Pas facile, mais je relève le défi, toi Ron ! »

« Tu es très dur, mais d'accord, n'oublie pas le sortilège de mémoire, je veux tout revivre ! »

« Allez habillons nous, de te voir nu m'empêche de me concentrer. »

Les deux garçons s'habillent et retournent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Ils arrivent juste à temps pour voir les autres descendre. Ron est encore ébahi devant la nouvelle tenue de Harry, il n'en revient pas, comment le survivant peut-il être à se point désirable ?

La matinée se passe assez bien, avec des cours de métamorphose et sortilège. En fin de matinée, les élèves voulant passer le test pour devenir professeur doivent se réunir dans une salle de classe.

Quand Harry arrive, Drago est déjà présent, avec Blaise à ses cotés. Les professeurs Rogue, McGonnagall, Filtwick et Dumbledore sont également présents. En tout c'est une vingtaine d'élèves toutes maisons confondues qui attendent le début du test.

Le professeur Dumbledore lance un sortilège et des créatures maléfiques apparaissent. Les élèves doivent lancer des sortilèges pour les faire disparaître. Bien vite Harry et Drago sortent du lot. Ils lancent les sortilèges en même temps et avec la même puissance. Les professeurs sont étonnés de la parfaite harmonie qui semble régner entre eux deux.

Au bout d'une heure, avec bien entendu d'autres tests, ils sont choisis tous deux pour assurer les cours. Après les protestations d'usage, ils acceptent de coopérer. Leur premier cours est pour les sixième années en début d'après midi.

Les élèves attendent dans la salle de classe. Les deux professeurs apparaissent et tous retiennent leur souffle. Les deux garçons sont vêtus de manière identique. Ils ne portent qu'une chemise noire moulante et un pantalon blanc étincelant. La seule distinction, outre leurs yeux et leurs cheveux vient du symbole de leur maison sur la poitrine.

Les filles, mais aussi les garçons ne peuvent détacher leurs regards des deux silhouettes devant eux. C'est Drago qui prend la parole le premier :

« Bonjour, j'ai l'immense regret de vous informer que nous seront tous les deux vos professeurs. Et surtout que nous n'avons pas le droit de retirer des points aux maisons si nous ne sommes pas d'accord ! Cela n'implique pas que les retenues sont interdites par contre. »

Harry enchaîne : « Donc, pour résumer, si vous refusez d'obéir à nos consignes, vous serez en retenue très rapidement. Pour ce premier cours et après de nombreuses discussions (regard qui tue à Drago) nous avons décidé de vous tester sur votre résistance aux sortilèges d'entrave et d'immobilisation »

Drago reprend : « Mettez vous par deux et nous allons commencer. Non, Mr Weasley, vous vous mettez avec Mr Zabini et pas de discussions ! »

Harry retiens un sourire, c'est certain qu'ils vont se disputer, donc prétexte pour une retenue…

Le cours commence sans problèmes particuliers, certains n'arrivent pas à contrer les sortilèges de leur adversaire mais dans l'ensemble l'ambiance est bonne. Sauf au moment où Blaise lance un Stupéfix sur Ron, alors que Ron en fait autant. Les deux sortilèges se touchent et cela crée une mini explosion dans la salle. Aussitôt, et comme prévu Harry et Drago leur donnent à chacun une retenue.

Le soir arrive, Drago attend Blaise pour la retenue, et Harry attend Ron.

Dans la salle de classe utilisée pour les retenues, une cloison sépare les deux cotés. Harry et Drago ont lancé un sortilège de mémoire, qui permet d'enregistrer comme un film tous les évènements qui ont lieu dans la salle.

Blaise arrive le premier, Drago lui demande de s'asseoir et il commence à parler.

« Tu sais, on a pas le choix depuis que papy Dumbledore nous a mis ensembles comme professeurs. »

« Je comprend bien Drago, alors cette retenue j'ai quoi à faire ? »

« Tu dois repousser les sortilèges que je te lance, sans savoir à l'avance ce que je vais faire. »

« Pas évident ! Mais je relève le défi. »

« De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix » lui réplique Drago en souriant.

« Mais pourquoi c'est pas Potter qui me lance les sorts ? »

« On a fait échange, et en plus cela lui permet de ménager Weasley. »

« Je comprend, et je suis prêt ! »

Sans prévenir Drago lance un sors d'entrave que Blaise repousse sans problèmes. Mais il n'a pas le temps de repousser le sors de déshabillage que lui lance Drago. Et il se retrouve en caleçon. Rougissant furieusement, il cherche ses vêtements.

Pendant ce temps Harry et Ron se sont tenus à peu près le même discours et en sont arrivés au même point. Ron est donc en boxer, appartenant à un de ses frères bien entendu. Il est aussi rouge que ses cheveux et ne sait plus où se mettre. Harry s'avance et lui sourit.

« Pourquoi tu te caches comme ça Ron ? » lui demande-t-il sans cesser de sourire.

« Mais Harry, mes vêtements, tu peux me les rendre s'il te plait ? »

« Pourquoi, j'aime bien ce que je vois ! »

Ron rougit encore plus surtout que Harry est maintenant tout près, avec un grand sourire de prédateur aux lèvres.

De son côté Drago lui aussi avance, mais Blaise cherche à l'en empêcher.

« Drago arrête, c'est vraiment pas drôle, rend moi mes vêtements ? »

« Moi j'aime bien te voir comme ça, tu es bien foutu ! »

« Drago ! » lui crie Blaise de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il pense 's'il avance encore, je vais pas pouvoir me retenir…'

Drago sans paraître gêné le moins du monde lui annonce :

« Attention prépare toi à la suite des évènements. »

Et sans prévenir relance un sors de déshabillage, Blaise sent son caleçon disparaître et aimerais en faire autant. Il se cache avec ses mains en réfléchissant à un sort capable de préserver son intimité.

Drago ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et lui lance un sortilège d'entrave, qui réussit. Le jeune Serpentard ne peut plus bouger et se retrouve totalement nu devant son camarade.

Harry a fait la même chose avec Ron, qui est de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Voir Harry juste contre lui, alors qu'il est nu à de quoi le perturber.

Harry avance ses lèvres et Ron comme hypnotisé en fait autant. Il ne réalise pas ce qui lui arrive. Et se retrouve à embrasser son meilleur ami. Harry se recule et lui annonce : « La retenue est terminée, tu peux retourner au dortoir. »

« Mais Harry et mes vêtements, je ne peux pas rentrer dans cet état ! »

« C'est vrai que ton excitation est bien visible. Mais je suis certain que tu connais un moyen de la faire passer » lui annonce Harry avec un sourire pervers. Ensuite il lui lance un sortilège d'amnésie lui faisant croire que tout cela n'a été qu'un rêve. Ron se retrouve nu, endormi dans la salle. Harry lui remet ses vêtements, non sans avoir profité une dernière fois de la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Et le transporte par magie dans son lit.

Drago est lui aussi collé à Blaise, qui réagit assez mal.

« Mais Drago tu n'es pas gay quand même ? »

« Et alors tu aimes ce que je fais, je le vois bien ! » lui répond le serpent en caressant une zone sensible. Puis il l'embrasse et lui fait oublier de la même manière que Harry avec Ron.

Les deux garçons se retrouvent face à face. Ils sont ravis de la tournure que prennent les évènements. Ils s'embrassent avec passion avant d'aller bien sagement se coucher.

_A suivre … REVIEWS PLEASE !_


	3. Secondes victimes

Merci à tous mes lecteurs, et surtout toutes mes lectrices !

Pourquoi font-ils ça ? La réponse dans ce chap !

Chapitre 3 : Secondes victimes !

Les deux garçons se réveillent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et comme toujours il s'habillent et se dépêchent de rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. Leurs secondes victimes sont désignées, il s'agit de Ernie McMillan pour Drago et Colin Crivey pour Harry. Les deux sorciers préparent leur soirée.

Flashback : Eté, Londres, Harry et Drago seuls, protégés par un objet magique puissant, l'anneau d'intimité.

Drago fait le pari à Harry qu'il a beaucoup plus de succès que lui. Harry relève le défi et ils se jurent de pouvoir exciter tous les garçons et toutes les filles de Poudlard. Si l'un d'entre eux échoue… il devra avouer son amour pour l'autre devant tout Poudlard.

Fin du Flashback.

Harry se demande encore comment piéger Colin quand Ron arrive, ensommeillé dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Il lui lance son plus beau sourire. Ron rougit en repensant à ce qu'il a pris pour un rêve. De toute façon, c'est impossible que ce soit la réalité, Harry n'aurait jamais…

Harry se lève sans cesser de sourire. Il avance d'une démarche féline vers Ron, qu'il a trouvé assez excitant dans le plus simple appareil. En arrivant près de lui il lui demande si ça va.

« Alors bien dormi Ron ? »

« Heu, ben, oui »

« Tu n'as pas l'air sur, tu as fait un cauchemar ? » tout cela dit avec un air narquois.

« Non, non pas du tout ! »

« Alors un rêve agréable ? érotique ? »

« NON ! » crie Ron en rougissant encore, puis il se détourne.

Harry meurt d'envie d'éclater de rire mais Colin fait son entrée. C'est le moment de trouver un plan d'action. Harry se décide à aller le voir.

De son coté Drago ne sait pas du tout comment agir. Il doit trouver Ernie, en plus un Poufsouffle ! Franchement Harry va en baver pour sa prochaine victime ! Il finit par le voir entouré d'amis dans la bibliothèque. Il entre et fait comme à son habitude abstraction de tout le monde. Il s'assoit à une table avec un livre de sortilèges. Il ne trouve rien d'intéressant. Au bout d'un moment les Poufsouffle s'en vont. Ils se lèvent tous. Drago en profite pour les suivre et les dépasser en glissant un message dans la poche d'Ernie. Personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

Il arrive dans la grande salle et voit Blaise. Il décide de vérifier que le garçon prend bien les évènements de la veille pour un rêve. Il s'approche et engage la conversation.

« Alors Blaise bien dormi ? »

« Oui, oui très bien. Et toi ? »

« Aussi, j'ai fait un rêve très agréable. »

« Ah bon toi aussi ? Et il y avait qui dans ce rêve ? Une jolie fille ? » demande Blaise tout à coup un peu rouge.

« C'est un secret, et toi ? une fille aussi ou alors un garçon ? »

« Un fille, je dois y aller maintenant. A plus tard ! »

Drago sourit et se prépare à son rendez-vous du soir.

Colin arrive et comme d'habitude salue Harry, qui cette fois lui serre la main un peu plus longuement.

« Colin j'ai un service à te demander, tu pourrais me rejoindre ce soir dans ma salle de cours, j'ai un sortilège à tester. »

« Ben d'accord Harry, quel sortilège ? »

« Tu verras bien, c'est une surprise pour Ron et Hermione, tu n'en parles à personne s'il te plait. »

« Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Et ils se séparent.

Le soir arrive rapidement et les deux garçons attendent leurs proies.

Harry est dans la salle de cours, il prépare son sortilège d'entrave. Drago, lui est dans la tour des hiboux. Il entend Ernie arriver. Rapidement il se cache et attend sa victime. Quand le jeune garçon arrive il est aussitôt entravé.

« Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

« Moi ? Mais c'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de me regarder ! »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est faux, tu ne m'intéresses absolument pas ! »

« On va voir ça tout de suite. »

Drago s'approche lentement et caresse la joue de son prisonnier. Lequel essaie aussitôt de le mordre. Le blond refuse de se laisser faire et il retire par magie les vêtements d'Ernie. Il a maintenant le jeune homme nu face à lui.

« J'adore ce spectacle. » Et il commence à le caresser. Bien vite, Ernie se détend sous ces caresses et commence même à réagir. Son sexe se dresse fièrement et Drago savoure sa victoire.

De son coté Harry a lancé un sortilège de déshabillage sur Colin, lequel a rougit aussitôt cachant son intimité de ses mains. Harry félin s'en approche et commence à l'embrasser. Colin ne comprend pas, mais les caresses buccales sur son cou l'empêchent de réagir. Et de sentir la langue de Harry sur son torse n'arrange en rien son état d'excitation. Harry continue à descendre vers les mains cachant le sexe. Il lèche les doigts de Colin qui ne peux s'empêcher de gémir. Il finit par se laisser totalement aller. Et alors en pleine excitation, Harry l'endort.

Les deux garçons se retrouvent et lancent le sortilège de mémoire pour contempler leur œuvre. Bientôt ils s'embrassent fougueusement et s'endorment à leur tour.

Le lendemain c'est quatre garçons de Poudlard qui rougissent en les voyant.

Deux semaines ont passées. De nombreux garçons de Poudlard ont eu le même traitement. Les deux ennemis intimes s'en donnent à cœur joie. Mais Hermione a remarqué le lien qui les unit. Elle décide d'en être certaine avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

Vont-ils être démasqués ?

_A suivre … REVIEWS PLEASE !_


	4. Découverts

Je vais continuer sur ma lancée puisque ça vous plait ! Je suis en train de chercher des noms d'élèves de Poudlard, si possible garçons pour les mettre face à nos deux pervers, donc si vous en avez à proposer… Je suis preneur !

Chapitre 3 : Découverts ?

Hermione ne lâche plus Harry des yeux, elle veut savoir s'il est vraiment lié avec Drago ou non. Ron, comme à son habitude ne s'aperçoit de rien. Mais depuis ce qu'il a pris pour un rêve il n'est pas à l'aise avec son ami.

Harry, lui, ne change rien à ses habitudes, il ne s'est même pas rendu compte de l'attention d'Hermione. Drago non plus d'ailleurs.

Les deux garçons se retrouvent dans leur chambre habituelle. Hermione manque de s'étouffer en les voyant entrer en s'embrassant. Cette fois plus de doute possible, Harry et Drago sortent ensembles. Elle décide d'en parler avec Harry tout d'abord, puis éventuellement à Drago.

Les deux garçons ont décidé de se donner un jour de congés dans leur opération. Et ce jour leur permet de s'amuser un peu entre eux. Ils sont tous deux face à face. Harry commence un lent streep-tease devant un Drago salivant d'envie. Depuis le début de leur petit jeu jamais ils n'ont eu autant envie de s'amuser ensemble.

Harry n'est plus vêtu que de son boxer blanc maintenant, il glisse ses mains sur les cotés et le fait descendre lentement. Drago s'approche et ne peux s'empêcher d'embrasser le brun. Puis il quitte sa bouche, passe à son cou, son torse, son nombril, évite son sexe dressé. Puis y revient.

Harry le déshabille et ils s'amusent enfin entre eux. _Pas plus de détails aujourd'hui, bientôt peut-être si vous en voulez !_

Le matin suivant, Harry en entrant dans la salle commune de Griffondor tombe nez à nez avec Hermione.

« Harry vient, il faut qu'on parle ! »

« Si tu veux Hermione, c'est à propos de quoi ? »

« Je sais ce que vous faîtes avec Drago… »

« QUOI ? » Harry rougit fortement, si Hermione est au courant pour l'opération ça va compliquer les choses.

« Oui, je vous ai vus vous embrasser hier soir ! »

« Ah, ce n'est que ça ! Et alors ? » Réplique Harry en poussant intérieurement un grand soupir de soulagement.

« Mais tu te rends compte que c'est Malfoy ! »

« Oui, et que c'est aussi le mec le plus bandant de tout Poudlard ! »

« Harry ! » Cette fois c'est Hermione qui rougit en l'entendant parler comme ça.

« Et oui, ma chère, je ne suis plus un petit garçon sage, et si tu veux savoir… Je ne suis même pas sage du tout le soir avec Drago. »

« Franchement je ne te comprends plus, pourquoi lui ? Encore que tu aimes les garçons, je m'en fiche éperdument, mais là excuse moi c'est un peu dur à avaler. »

« Tu veux que je te raconte comment on s'est rapproché ? »

« Comment tu t'es rapproché de qui Harry ? » demande Ron qui vient d'arriver.

Harry rougit en pensant à ce qui se serait passé si Ron avait été au courant. Il décide de répliquer et de jouer un peu avec Ron pour lui faire oublier cette question. Il s'approche de lui avec une démarche féline et lui dit sensuellement.

« Tu es très mignon ce matin, tu cherches à draguer quelqu'un ? »

Ron rougit, bafouille, et s'éloigne.

Hermione se retient d'éclater de rire puis elle se pose des questions. Pourquoi Harry avait l'air d'avoir si peur au départ de leur conversation, puis quand elle lui a dit ce qu'elle savait, plus rien. Et pourquoi Ron et une dizaine d'autres garçons de Poudlard rougissent furieusement quand Harry leur parle. Il va falloir qu'elle découvre ça aussi.

En attendant Harry la regarde et lui redemande :

« Alors je te raconte comment on s'est rapproché ? »

« Si tu veux mais pas ici, dans une salle vide ! Et s'il te plait, la version soft ! »

« Pourquoi Herm' ? Je suis certain que certains détails te plairaient ! »

Et laissant Hermione derrière lui il décide de le dire à Drago.

Drago lui s'amuse beaucoup avec ses victimes. Il les pousse à chaque fois dans des situations embarrassantes. Ce qui ne manque pas de les faire rougir fréquemment. Quand Harry lui fait signe, il est en train se parler avec Blaise tout en étant torse nu. Harry sourit et a soudain envie de s'amuser avec son amant. Mais ils n'ont pas le temps…

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » lui demande Drago

« Hermione sait que nous sommes ensemble. »

« Oh et quoi d'autre ? »

« Rien heureusement ! Mais je lui ai proposé de lui raconter comment nous nous sommes rapprochés ! »

« Oh, oui bonne idée, je vais pouvoir assister à ton récit ? J'ai envie d'ajouter mes petits commentaires personnels. »

« Pas de problème, disons ce soir vers 20h dans notre salle de cours. »

« D'accord. A ce soir mon ange. »

Et ils se quittent

_C'est tout pour cette fois, mais je pense peut-être updater assez vite … REVIEWS PLEASE !_


	5. Rapprochement

Pas d'update la semaine dernière trop de travail désolé !

Je suis en train de chercher des noms d'élèves de Poudlard, si possible garçons pour les mettre face à nos deux pervers, donc si vous en avez à proposer… Je suis preneur !

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre et rapprochements

Harry et Drago sont dans leur salle de cours, ils attendent Hermione.

« Tu penses qu'elle va venir ? »

« Oui j'en suis certain, ah la voila ! »

Hermione entre prudemment et attend, Harry et Drago lui font signe de s'asseoir en face d'eux. Harry s'éclaircit la voix et commence :

« Il y a deux ans… »

« QUOI, deux ans ? » s'écrie Hermione

« Laisse moi parler, tu fera tes commentaires ensuite. Donc, il y a deux ans, après un entraînement de Quidditch, je suis allé me doucher et Drago y était déjà. C'était la première fois que je le voyais entièrement nu. »

« Mais seulement de dos … » compète Drago avec un sourire amusé.

« Oui, bien entendu, je suis reparti sans bruit. Mais ensuite j'ai eu envie de le revoir dans cette tenue, et peut-être faire la paix. Oui, je sais Hermione, c'est Malfoy ! Mais son corps était déjà très appétissant, et un pauvre petit garçon sage comme moi n'a pas pu résister. Enfin, bref. A chaque entraînement j'essayais d'entrer dans les douches en même temps que Drago, mais »

« Mais j'avais bien vu son manège, et ne le comprenant pas. Le grand Potter ne peut pas aimer les garçons donc il cherche uniquement à me faire un truc pas net. »

« Un truc pas net ? Mais bien sur, tu prends Harry pour un Serpentard ? » demande Hermione un peu agacée.

« Je peux continuer mon histoire ? Donc je n'ai pas réussi à le revoir nu, ou même un peu déshabillé pendant plusieurs mois. Je n'y pensais presque plus quand on s'est retrouvé tous les deux à l'infirmerie. Lui pour un rhume, moi mal à la tête. Mme Pomfresh a voulu m'ausculter pendant que Drago était en train soi-disant de dormir ! »

« Comment ça soi-disant, je dormais mais je me suis réveillé au meilleur moment. »

« Oui au moment où j'étais torse nu ! Et là il m'a regardé dans les yeux et j'ai du rougir car il a éclaté de rire. J'ai repensé au fait que je l'avais vu nu et mon envie de le revoir a augmentée. J'ai décidé de le forcer à se déshabiller devant moi. Et pour cela le plus simple était de lui jeter un sortilège. »

« Un sort de déshabillage, je te l'apprendrais Hermione si tu veux ! » complète Drago.

« Je rêve ou tu m'a appelée par mon prénom ? » souligne Hermione

« Je peux continuer mon récit ou vous parlez entre vous ? Donc j'ai attendu d'être seul avec lui, c'est pas évident, mais durant un entraînement Drago en a eu marre et il est parti, j'étais dans les vestiaires et j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance. Dès qu'il est entré dans les douches j'ai lancé le sortilège. Drago est arrivé devant moi fou furieux. J'ai du devenir écarlate. J'avais devant moi un garçon adorable, nu et en colère. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. »

« Si tu as dit Mais, je ne non, pas, si, toi, nu, beau, non, pas, partir, non, heu, mais si. Ou un truc du genre ! »

« Merci de cette précision capitale Dray ! J'ai aussitôt tenté de partir en courant quand Drago m'a relancé mon sortilège. A moitié sorti, j'ai vite fait demi-tour pour ne pas arriver, nu, devant tout le monde. Drago s'est approché et m'a désarmé. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, et lorsqu'il m'a embrassé je n'ai pas réagi. »

« Moi aussi j'avais devant moi un garçon splendide, nu, mais pas en colère du tout, plutôt hyper gêné ! »

« Je ne savais plus où me mettre, il m'a immobilisé et m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais fait ça. J'ai bégayé encore et Drago m'a hurlé dessus. Je ne pouvais plus résisté, je lui ai dit que j'avais eu envie de le voir nu. »

« A ce moment j'ai eu comme un court circuit, plus de possibilité de réfléchir. Je l'ai embrassé à nouveau en forçant l'entrée de sa bouche. »

« Drago, c'est moi qui raconte ! Et puis Hermione ne veut pas de détails. N'est ce pas Hermione. » Demande Harry à la jeune fille rougissante. Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il reprend.

« Je l'ai repoussé un peu brutalement et j'ai annulé les sortilèges de déshabillage. On était à nouveau habillés et je suis sorti des vestiaires. Sans savoir que cette fois c'était Drago qui voulait me revoir nu. »

« Ben oui, dans la fougue de l'instant, j'ai pas eu le temps de tout bien détailler. »

« Alors on continue ? » Demande Harry moqueur.

« Oui continue Harry, je ferais mes commentaires ensuite. »

_C'est tout pour cette fois, mais je pense peut-être updater assez vite … REVIEWS PLEASE !_


	6. Histoire

Je suis en train de chercher des noms d'élèves de Poudlard, si possible garçons pour les mettre face à nos deux pervers, donc si vous en avez à proposer… Je suis preneur !

Chapitre 5 : Le voir à nouveau

« Donc après m'avoir vu nu, Drago n'avait qu'une envie, recommencer. Moi je n'osais plus le regarder en face et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Après une journée particulièrement chargée en fin d'année je l'ai croisé. »

« J'avais trouvé une méthode pour le voir nu et sans limite de temps cette fois… » commence Drago.

« Laisse moi raconter ! Je l'ai donc croisé et il m'a lancé un sortilège d'immobilisation. Impossible de lutter, je l'ai senti passer derrière moi et me faire léviter vers une salle vide. Là il m'a déshabillé entièrement. J'ai essayé de me libérer mais impossible. Puis sans prévenir il s'est approché de moi et m'a pris dans ses bras. J'ai pensé que lui aussi était ensorcelé. Mais pas du tout, il voulait me serrer contre lui et … »

« Et je pensais pouvoir effacer tout ça de sa mémoire en le faisant passer pour un rêve. Mais je ne connaissais pas encore la bonne formule. »

En entendant ça, Hermione pense aux garçons qui se conduisent étrangement en présence des deux sorciers. Et aux rêves étranges qui semblent les relier. Elle se dit que les deux amants ont certainement plus d'un tour dans leur sac et que peut-être ils seraient responsables de cette épidémie.

Harry reprend :

« Mais il n'avait pas compté sur le fait que nous croyant pris au piège par un sorcier puissant j'ai rassemblé mes forces pour me libérer et qu'au même moment il s'avançait vers moi. On s'est retrouvé en train de s'embrasser sur la bouche et tout naturellement notre attirance réciproque a fait le reste. Tu veux des détails ? »

Hermione rougit et répond :

« Non merci ça ira. Mais j'ai une question, pourquoi vous habiller de manière si provocante cette année ? »

« Ah ça Hermione c'est un secret… Et je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler pour l'instant. »

« Harry ? Hermione ? et Malfoy ! » hurle Ron qui vient d'entrer après être parti à la recherche de ses amis.

Harry se retourne vers son ami et lui fait un clin d'œil. Ron rougit légèrement puis demande des explications aux autres.

« C'est tout simple Ron, nous étions en train de raconter notre rencontre et notre rapprochement à Hermione. » répond Harry serein.

_C'est tout pour cette fois, mais je pense peut-être updater assez vite … REVIEWS PLEASE ! Pas le temps en ce moment, mais je fais tout mon possible  
_


	7. Info

Bientôt la suite de la fic promis !


End file.
